


Kiss Me Later

by super_powerful_queen_slayyna



Series: We Are The Muses [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficandchips, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, No Angst, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna
Summary: They were inevitable. That, Rose knew.She just never could’ve predicted how it happened.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: We Are The Muses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922866
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Kiss Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas [Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyMountainRattlesnake) and [Banshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013) for looking this over!
> 
> My [Tumblr post](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/629187593813262336/kiss-me-later-superpowerfulqueenslayyna) for people to reblog and share as usual.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were inevitable. That, Rose knew.

She just never could’ve predicted how it happened.

They had been getting closer and closer since Krop Tor. Fleeting touches became lingering. They used any reason at all to hug, no matter how ridiculous. Their flirting, well, _flirted_ with the line between playful and serious. The Doctor could not keep his hands off her - like having an arm around her shoulders or waist whenever he could - not that Rose was complaining. And if Rose was feeling particularly brave, she’d kiss him on the cheek. And he certainly gave her plenty of opportunities to kiss him; on one very memorable occasion when he had been very pleased and a tiny bit smug (oh, who was she kidding, he was _extremely_ smug) for landing them exactly where and when she’d asked him to, he presented his cheek to her, blatantly asking for a peck.

Really, at that point, they were pretending for the sake of pretending, when both of them were very aware that something was going to give. And soon.

If one of them took the next step.

Until then, it was just Rose Tyler and the Doctor, best mates travelling in the TARDIS.

* * *

“So, have you got that?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Wreck the security systems, alert the rebels while you distract the guards with an explosion so that the riots can start and the injustice of not being allowed to _swim_ can be righted. I don’t get it - if you’re part fish, why ban _swimming?_ ”

“Tyranny comes in many forms, Rose,” the Doctor said absentmindedly. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Or, _readable_ as a look of fondness and yearning, if Rose dared to hope.

He caught her wrist and tugged her closer. Lacing their fingers together, he bought his other hand up to push her fringe behind her ear, still staring deeply into her eyes. Rose’s breath hitched. Was he going to kiss her?

“Be careful, Rose,” he whispered, caressing her jaw with his thumb. Her heartbeat sped up as he began to lean down. She shut her eyes, unconsciously parting her lips.

To her disappointment, he only brushed a kiss against her forehead.

“You too, Doctor,” she said, sighing inwardly after he pulled away. Little did she know that the Doctor was cursing himself for not taking the chance.

Smiling, he waved goodbye and left.

The next five hours were spent implementing the Doctor’s plan. Rose knew it would be at least an hour before the explosion would be set off. So, with the help of a few rebellious servants whom she’d gained trust with the day before, she used the time to spread rumours that the “fugitives” were soon planning to blow up the dam built to control the masses and their contact with water. The citizens could only swim with special dispensation from the King, which of course he never gave.

There was a cultural significance that Rose didn’t understand. But she didn’t need to in order to know that it was not right and therefore she had to help. After all, this was hardly the first time she’d instigated anarchy.

Word reached the King in record time, but he remained skeptical. Sure enough, when a long bang rang through the air and the ground shook, he ordered that all forces be concentrated on capturing the rebels, convinced of the mutiny. It was excessive but like all bullies, he was a coward who feared losing his power.

Loitering near the systems gave her easy access as the guards were called away - why monitor the castle if the threat was clearly miles away? She disabled them exactly how the Doctor had shown her - it was equivalent to pulling the plug from the power source. Shutting the security down meant protecting the identities of the rebellion. Satisfied, she joined the others sent to alert the different factions hidden away in various places that the palace and the crown were vulnerable. The King had isolated himself in the vault with only a few guards for protection.

By the time the Doctor had found her, the city itself had broken out into riots. It was organised chaos, the people not harming anyone, only destroying property of those loyal to the crown and thus had accumulated their wealth at the expense of the poor. Still, Rose was overwhelmed; she felt like she was being pulled in so many directions she didn’t know which way to turn.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she whirled around to see the Doctor, looking apprehensive at the situation, but happy that he had found her. And Rose was more than relieved.

She threw herself at him. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re here,” she asserted, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, well, you can kiss me later.” He released her and took in the mayhem. “Come on, we’ve done all we can. We might get hurt if we stay any longer.”

His comment didn’t register to Rose until they were halfway back to the TARDIS, parked a good distance away from the centre of the city. If it weren’t for what had happened before they had to split, she might’ve disregarded it as just another flirtation from him. As it was, she stumbled when it hit her.

“Oh, careful.” The Doctor held onto her hand harder, mistaking her stumble as being caused by something on the road.

Rose looked up at the man concentrating on navigating back to his beloved ship. Well, if that’s what he wants, who was Rose to deny him?

And oh, was she going to make it fun.

* * *

The Doctor shut the door behind him. “Well!” he exclaimed, bypassing her near the entrance and tossing his coat onto a coral strut. “Always love a good revolution. It’s going to last for a month and millions of credits on property damage but in the end, the lives of the regular people are made better, which makes it worth the trouble. I reckon we deserve a reward. Eh, Rose?”

Rose didn’t answer, simply watched him input the dematerialization sequence into the console. This was it.

It took till he completed flipping the switches and throwing the lever, but he finally noticed that Rose hadn’t said anything in a while and was just leaning against the railing by the door. “Rose?” he inquired, concerned.

_Here goes nothing._

“It’s later, Doctor,” she stated, walking up the grating.

“Sorry, what?”

“It's later. You said I could kiss you later.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, startled. “Oh, r - right uhh yeah, s'pose I did,” he stammered, touching his ear.

Oh no, she wasn’t going to make it that easy. “You said I could, Doctor, are you going back on your word?” She placed herself opposite him, next to the jumpseat.

“No…” he ventured, voice an octave higher.

Time to play it up. “You don't _want_ me to kiss you, after you _promised_ ,” Rose pouted at him.

“No! No, I want you to, man of my word I am, yes. I can’t make a promise and go back on it, can I? I mean, I am rude but that's lunacy.” Oh yes, the rambling. She’s caught him completely off-guard.

Rose turned towards the hallways and pretended to exit the console room. “No, you don't _really_ mean it, it's just an obligation for you now.” She sighed, long and dramatic - the last nail in the coffin. “And I was so looking forward to kissing you.”

Rose didn't get too far before the Doctor caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “Rose, I promise it’s not just because I gave you my word. That is, I want you to kiss me, if - I mean if you’re absolutely sure you want to because _I_ definitely want you to. Please kiss me.” He paused, furrowing his brow. The Doctor baulked as he realised what he’d said. “Hang on, why am I begging you to kiss me? _You’re_ the one who brought it up.”

_Gotcha._

Rose twirled on her feet to face him fully, a devilish smirk on her face. The Doctor’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard at the expression on her face; his hands clenched and unclenched at his side. He looked flustered, his cheeks pink as he backed up towards the console. Rose stalked him there, matching step by step.

“What’s the phrase, Doctor? ‘ _Always leave them wanting more_ ’?” she asked smugly, her eyes hooded.

“Y - yeah, by J.J. Rousseau but everyone thinks P. T. Barnum. Although, given the context of when that quote was used, I’m not sure he had this particular kind of situation in mind.”

“And, what kind of situation is this, hmm?”

“Uhh, well, that is - erm, you - you’re trying to - I say _trying_ , I should say succeeding - in your uhh… _endeavour_ to - ” His back finally hit the edge of the console and he gripped it to steady himself.

“To?”

She pressed herself to him, situating her hands on either side of him, effectively pinning him in position.

“Rose…”

Apparently he was done playing along.

“Yes, Doctor?” she whispered, lips inches away from his.

“Please.”

And so was she.

Rose lifted her hands and grasped the lapels of his jacket, yanking him down into a kiss. She slid her hands from his chest into his hair to angle his head just right and deepen the kiss. The Doctor was only reacting passively to her sucking and pulling motions, like he couldn’t believe it was happening, until she lightly nipped at his bottom lip and swept her tongue to soothe it, eliciting a groan from him.

Breaking out of his daze, he gripped her waist and tugged her impossibly closer. He lifted her up, turning around he sat her down on the console, making her level with him. He gently nudged her thighs apart so he could stand between them, pushing his torso against hers. Rose giggled, pleased he was actively participating. But a moan cut her short when the Doctor carded his fingers through her hair and grazed his fingernails enticingly down her scalp. _Oh_ , she didn’t know she’d enjoy that so much.

All the same, as much as she liked having the Doctor ghost his tongue along her teeth smoothly, she still needed to breathe. She broke the kiss reluctantly, giving him a chaste peck apologetically when he whined deep in his throat and tried to chase after her. She felt his hot breath on the skin of her chin as he panted, although not as heavily as her.

“Thought you'd never do that,” the Doctor murmured, resting his forehead on hers.

“Well, you certainly didn't seem like you were going to. A girl can get tired, Doctor.”

The Doctor sighed. “I - I don’t know. After Krop Tor and the black hole, I resolved to drop my barriers. Guess that was easier said than done.”

Rose cupped his cheek. “I'm glad you were trying, Doctor. That means more to me than who kissed who,” she said sincerely.

He smiled. It morphed into a smirk as his hand came up to clutch her wrist. “Speaking of…” He pressed a kiss there, closing his eyes reverently, looking like he was going to trail kisses up her arm all the way to her shoulder.

Rose slipped from his grip, jumping to her feet beside him. She flashed him a tongue-touched smile. “Gotta catch me first!” she proclaimed and raced into the bowels of the ship.

The Doctor stood there gaping and stunned until his brain caught up. Grinning wickedly, he chased after her.

Their laughter reverberated down the corridors of their beloved ship. It was inevitable, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can continue this with another chapter of pure smut if enough people are interested. Please let me know!
> 
> ~~Yes, I know the Doctor says that to Martha. I wanted to see what would happen if he said it to _Rose_. And here it is!~~
> 
> So, I have a _fuckton_ of Plot Bunnies™ that my brain is insisting I write. They're all going to be unrelated one-shots, maybe few of them with a follow-up. I think I have 10 ideas so far. Don't know if I'll have anymore. I have no set timeline, so expect it when I post I suppose? _Sorry!_
> 
> Oh! And I've updated my _Stay With Me_ series in case you missed it! It's post-JE goodness, I really do recommend you give it a try.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts and thanks for reading!!


End file.
